Forever Yours
by AlwaysFaith
Summary: I watched her walk down the aisle towards the man I loved. Even at the most painful moment of my life I couldn't stop thinking about his happiness. How could I? He was the love of my life. My best friend. Edward Cullen.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** The great Stephenie owns all. I'm just playing with the characters.

This is my first fic and first story ever written by me. Feedback would be really appreciated.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I watched her walk down the aisle. In a beautiful white dress. Towards the beautiful man I loved.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the bride. I could hear strains of whispers around me.

_How lovely she is._

_They are such a cute couple._

_They'll make gorgeous kids._

My heart clenched in pain. But that wasn't what had captured my attention.

It was _him_. His eyes, which were brimming with adoration for his wife-to-be.

How I had ached to see him look that way at about having my own happily-ever-after.

But like most dreams, mine remained just that-a dream. And I was going to lose whatever was left of it within a matter of few minutes. They were going to be man and wife. She was going to be his, he would be hers. Perhaps he already was. I tore my eyes away from him and blinked away the tears.

Dad's hand tightened around mine. I looked up to see him looking at me. It was the same expression he had wore when mom had forgotten my birthday...like he could see right through me. Like he could see my pain and feel it as his own. I wouldn't be surprised if he could.

Charlie and me were very similar and loved each other to bits. My happiness was tied to his and he wouldn't be able to breathe if something happened to me. I worried that all this stress over me wasn't any good for him and smiled back at him as best as I could.

He wasn't fooled. He could never be. Maybe that was the beauty of our relationship. He could read my face like no one could. He was my shelter, my home. My daddy.

I looked back towards _him_. As if he could feel my eyes on him his eyes swept over to me and he grinned. How could I ever deny this angel his happiness? I couldn't. I smiled as convincingly as I could. I don't think I succeeded because his smile dropped a little. It wouldn't have been noticeable to any one else, but I could see the twinkle in his eyes , flicker and die out. The smiled remained but the genuity of it vanished. I worried over upsetting him at his wedding. Even at the most painful moment of my life I couldn't stop thinking about his happiness. How could I? He was the love of my life.

My best friend.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Please review even if it is a smiley face or a 'wtf?' I promise to reply. Cyber cookies for everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

******DISCLAIMER:** The great Stephenie owns all. I'm just playing with the characters.

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, it was amazing to have such a positive response. I fulfilled my promise of replying to every review. I'll be looking forward to more though!  
**

** So, here we go..the next chapter.**

* * *

_1988,Family_

It was almost dinner time when Charlie reached home. He was hardly through the door when their bundle of joy bounded up to him, squealing and giggling in innocent abandon.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Bella continued squealing as Charlie hugged her to himself. Renee's heart warmed at her little display, but she couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm.

"She's been like this today. God knows what's got her so excited" Renee kissed his cheek before they turned to see her daughter looking at them smiling like a cheshire cat.

"What's up with you today, cupcake?" Charlie kissed her little button nose and smiled.

"Its a good day!" Bella said, still squealing. Both of them couldn't help but chuckle at their daughter's antics.

"I think Mrs. Meraz fed her those cookies again" Renee joked.

It was no secret all the kids in the neighborhood loved Mrs. Meraz's horribly sweet cookies. So often you would find her in her garden, with little kids around, nibbling on the famous cookies and listening to her stories with rapt attention.

"Possibly. She's loves cupcake here."

"What's not to love, my daughter's the best little girl ever. Aren't you sweetheart?"

Bella nodded her little head emphatically,"I helped her pick mail today and played with Bruno , she said I'll be a very good lady. Do you thnk I'll be a good lady, daddy?"

"Of course, why don't clean you up for dinner?" Bella smiled beautifully before running off to her room.

"She's growing up so fast" Charlie murmured.

"Yeah, soon you'll be able to use that rusty gun of yours to scare away boyfriends" Renee teased.

"She's not going to have boyfriends! And don't knock the gun woman, it kept that creep James away, didn't it?"

Renee laughed at her husband's mock annoyance before moving to set the table.

At the dinner table, Charlie couldn't help but look at her daughter trying not to make a mess of her food.

"Can you pass the salt please, mommy?"

_Yep,definitely growing up too fast_.

* * *

**I know, terribly short a chapter. But my initial plans for the story have been derailed a bit. I'm trying to set the mood and show how Bella evolves as a person. **

**Reviews please! Or just leave a :) or :(**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so so SO sorry! I know I promised to update regularly but my finals nearly ate up my time. After that I've been just too lazy to do anything at all.**

**I know the last chapter was tiny, that's because I wanted to add how Bella was as a child and since reading long, boring paragraphs detailing her childhood and family is not my cuppa tea, I didn't want to subject you to the same. Any chapters after this would be a reasonable length.**

**I'm not going to write the disclaimer again and again since its obvious the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the terms and conditions of fanfiction do not require me to do so.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

"But we have friends here. We wouldn't know anyone there, Charlie!" Renee lamented over their impending move to Forks, Washington.

Charlie had gotten the job of Chief of Police in the cozy, little town. What he didn't tell Renee was, he had been looking for a job in his hometown for quite a while. He knew Renee would be apprehensive about moving, and telling her he'd been planning this for so long would result in quite a few nights on the couch.

"It'll be okay, Ren" He soothed his wife "I grew up there. I'm sure you'll make friends. The people are really nice. Besides, its a great place for family."

"Yeah" she sighed "I guess you're right. I'm sure Bella would make friends easily, she is quite a chatter box these days", she added with a chuckle.

"Speaking of Bella, where is she?"

"Me and Martha found her talking Demetri's ear off for picking on little Steve and his friends. Martha laughed and called them inside for muffins. You should've seen Demetri's face. He couldn't believe his mom didn't come to his rescue!" , she laughed.

Charlie couldn't help but join in her laughter.

Demetri Hunter was quite the little devil in the neighborhood, pulling all sorts of pranks on other kids. Although harmless, the kid was unstoppable. Smaller kids would scamper in the other direction if they saw him coming.

The only one who could rain on his parade was Isabella Swan. The girl would make his life hell if she saw him doing any mischief. Needless to say, she was the hero of the younger ones.

Their only rule was : don't involve the parents.

But somehow the parents always got involved. to pull them apart before they tore each other.

"Well on thing's for sure. She'll definitely miss Aunt May. She is attached to the old woman."

"Ren, I was thinking..."

"Oh my goodness! When did that happen?" Renee exclaimed in mock surprise.

Charlie's lips twitched at his wife's juvenile attempt at humor.

"No, seriously though. I was thinking maybe we should ask her to move with us to Forks. She doesn't have anybody besides us, we're her only family. And she's growing old, she'll need her family."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Charlie. Bella would be ecstatic. But would Aunt May agree to it?"

"I think she would. We just have to ask."

"Of course she would! We _are _practically her children. We'll buy a cozy, little house for all of us. Think of all the decorating I could do!"

And with that, Renee launched into her own plans about their would-be home.

Charlie shook his head in amusement and smiled fondly at his wife's complete one-eighty regarding the move.

o.O

Aunt May required a bit of convincing but Renee and Charlie were relentless in their efforts. Both of them had been robbed of a family - with parents, grandparents, brothers and sisters- when they were younger. And they absolutely refused to let their daughter go through the same.

Aunt May didn't want to be a burden on the young family. But their love for her overcame all her doubts. Her home was always with her little family, now they'd just be living in the same house.

Needless to say, when Bella got to know, she was one happy girl.

"Really daddy? Gramma's coming to lie with us?" she looked to her father for confirmation.

Charlie thought his daughter was really an angel , with big brown eyes and the pale complexion.

"Yes, pumpkin. Gramma's gonna live with us. We..."

He could hardly completely before Bella squealed and ran next door to tell her 'Gramma' the news.

"Oh we'll have so much fun!"

Charlie and Renee laughed at their daughter's chirpiness.

Bella pranced around the rest of the day, ecstatic with atleast having her Gramma for a friend in the new town.

o.O

That summer, the Swans moved into their new home, ready for a new beginning, in a new town. A town which would see them through a lot of happy and sad moments.

* * *

**This was just to show the family dynamics, that would shape Bella into the person she becomes later on. Next chapter, we have Edward! My beta's having exams, so cut me slack. :)**

**I've just turned 20! Yesterday was my birthday and it was sooo great. Thanks to my bestie/soul-sister who loves to call herself satan's mistress. :D**

**Reviews = love!**


	4. Another AN : New story

**ANOTHER A/N:**

First of all, I'm TERRIBLY sorry for not updating. The thing is I wrote about five chapters for Forever Yours, but my poor old desktop pc died. I had no backup and so it kinda sucked. If its any consoaltion, I lost half my project for finals too. That sucked, real bad.

But now, I have my holidays again. FINALLY. So I'm rewriting those chapters again. Kinda boring, but I'll put up one, of a reasonable length (;D) in a day or two. In the meanwhile, you could check my new story 'The Arrangement'. I just completed the rough draft last night. Yay me!

Here' a sneak peak of the same.. It's kinda mutilated version of the first chappie.

_I sighed in relief as the plane started to land. My husband ran his thumb soothingly over the hand that was desperately clutching his throughout the entire flight. And thank God for that. If he hadn't been trying to distract me so eagerly, I don't even want to think how the flight would have panned out. _

_I would have thrown up. Repeatedly._

_I, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, was afraid of only three things in my life._

_Flying, obviously._

_Spiders._

_And Grandma Cullen._

_No, seriously. The woman was all sorts of terrifying when she wanted to be. Even my not-yet-senior citizen father-in-law was afraid to cross her. But to her credit, she completely adored her grandchildren. And my being married to one of them certainly gave me brownie points._

_Oh well, so maybe I'm being just a tad bit melodramatic. She loved me. And very not-so-subtly reminded me of having babies soon just so she could pamper her great-grandchildren._

_Jasper blushed adorably at that one. That was one of the very few times I've seen him blush. Esme almost broke her face, she was grinning so wide._

_Jasper pulled up my chin with his index finger and kissed me softly._

"_What's got you thinking so hard, my wife?"_

_I grinned at his words. I never tired of hearing him say that. Jasper had a way with words and my very romantic self loved it._

"_I was thinking, we have come such a long way." I looked into his ocean blue eyes, "I love you."_

"_I love you too, my wife", He murmured before smashing his lips to mine._

_We broke away a bit too soon for my liking, breathing heavily. Jasper buried his face into my hair._

"_I can't wait to be home and have you all to myself", he mumbled as he placed feather-light kisses on my neck. _

_My heart skipped a beat at the promise in his words._

_**Can't wait indeed.**_

^.^

So, yeah. That was it. You can find the link on my profile. Sorry for the shameless self-rec! :D

Please don't review this AN since I'll remove it before uploading the new chapter. Then you won't be able to review the actual chapter. And that'll just be...weird.

But show me some love. PM or review for the new story. It 'll make my day!

Much love.

AlwaysFaith


End file.
